Princess
by loveforever7250
Summary: Isabella, Princess of the vampire world, is back where she belongs. Caius/Bella
1. Chapter 1

As soon as we entered the doors of the palace I was swept up by my assistants.

'Princess, thank God you're back! I need you to sign this contract! It's very important!' Heidi screamed towards me. I sighed and signed it, and continued walking down the hallway, all the while people asking me to sign things, and Alice was looking at me with a horror filled expression.

'Princess do you wish to see your father now? I'm sure he would enjoy seeing you.' Heidi asked, as a large smile swept my face. I raced through the doors and threw myself at Aro. He looked taken aback momentarily, but realized who it was he was hugging and a large smile was planted on his face. He lifted me up and spun me around.

'My dear Isabella! How wonderful it is you have returned home!' I heard a terrifying growl and looked to see Edward and Alice. Alice was holding Edward back. I rolled my eyes, and turned them back to my father. I hugged him once more before turning to Caius. I few tears rolled down my face as I launched myself at him and his arms wrapped around my waist immediately. I sobbed into his chest while he rubbed my back, I heard even more growls coming from Edward and I sent dagger eyes towards him. He shut up immediately and I turned back around to Caius and pressed my lips to his. He lifted me up and spun me around. It felt wonderful to be in the arms of my mate again. He sat back down on his throne and placed me in his lap. I could have sat in MY throne, but I like it here better.

'Bella…' Alice started. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. I got up off of Caius and walked over to her.

'Yes Alice?' I said in a bored tone, while Heidi handed me a clipboard of things that I need to look over. I looked up for a moment and saw Alice look at me with very hurt eyes. I sighed and gave my clipboard back to Heidi. 'I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you about this. I just didn't trust you enough. Looks like I made a good choice there, huh.' I rolled my eyes. Alice had tears in her eyes and she looked confused. 'Well, I would have told you, had you not, oh I don't know, LEFT! I mean after all I went through did you honestly believe anything would be the same? Alice, this is where I belong, this is my home. I'm sorry.' I told her, and walked back to my throne, which Aro had set back up next to Caius. He reached over and grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled over at him and then looked back to Edward and Alice. Edward was looking at me with a murderous expression and Alice was talking on the phone.

'The family will be here soon. I thought they deserved to see this.' She told me, her tone was a mix of anger and hurt. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I was waiting for Edward to either attack me or say something stupid. He opened his mouth, and here it comes.

'Bella what the hell is going on?' he screamed, and I groaned. Great, I have to explain.

'I'll explain everything once everyone gets here. Right now I have…work to do. Caius.' I looked over to him and smiled. He smirked and picked me up. He ran towards our room and threw me on the bed. We have a hundred years to make up. This may take a while.

12 hours later…

Caius and I were getting dressed and I was fixing my hair. I didn't want sex hair in front of my father. We raced back to the throne room to see the entire Cullen family in the centre. We went back to our thrones and I glared at them. I could see Emmett jumping up and down and as soon as I saw him I knew I wouldn't be able to stay mad at him. He's Emmett, my big brother. I stood up and jumped into his waiting arms. 'I missed you Bellsy!' he screamed. I laughed and kissed his cheek before returning to my throne.

'Alright. Let's get this over with shall we?' I asked. The just nodded and I took that as my sign to continue. 'Okay, well I was created over three thousand years ago, and I found my way here. I was lost and confused so Aro took me in and raised me with his brothers. I look at Aro as my father, and Marcus as my Uncle. Caius soon became my mate.' I smiled at that part. 'I was sent on a mission to go to America and see what it would be like for us there. I was also told that I should blend in as human and try to live with other vampires to see how humans could accustom with them. I'm deeply sorry that I tricked you all.' I said with pretty much no emotion in my voice.

I looked down at myself and realized I was still in my human form. I put on my best pout. 'Father May I **please** change now, this form is so…disgusting!' I whined. He smiled at me and nodded. I had him wrapped around my little finger. I stood up and focused on my vampire form. I opened my eyes and looked at myself and smiled. 'Finally. Sweet relief. You have no idea how good this feels to be in my natural form.' I said with a dramatic sigh. I heard Caius chuckling behind me. 'Hey, you try being a human for a hundred years; it gets boring when you're by yourself.' I told him. His eyes softened and I knew this must have been a tough subject for him. He never forgave Aro for sending me away, that I was certain of.

'I'm sorry you had to leave my dear.' He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his touch and started sobbing. This was a touchy subject. Being away from your mate for so long is painful. He kissed the top of my head and soothed me until my sobs stopped. I heard faint growling from behind us and automatically crouched in a defensive position. I stopped once I noticed it was the Cullen's growling.

'You have absolutely NO right to growl at my family! Leave them the hell alone _Cullens_' I spat their name out like it was filth. Suddenly I heard a squeal of delight.

'Oh no! Caius quick, before she- 'I was stopped by a young vampire jumping on top of me. I noticed she was sobbing. 'Shhh. Shhh. Jane, sweetie, its okay. I'm back. Shhh.' I kept whispering sweet nothings to her until she stopped sobbing.

'I'm so glad you're here! It's been so boring here without you!' she screamed. I laughed and hugged her. I heard someone cough and looked up to see Edward glaring at me.

'Excuse me, Bella-' he was interrupted by a loud growl coming from father.

'You will confront the Princess as such: Princess. No one is allowed to call her by her name other than her family.' He stated coldly. The entire Cullen family looked hurt, and I couldn't help but feel a little bad. The only ones I am even going to forgive are Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Mostly Emmett because I can't stay mad at him forever, and he didn't have much of a choice. Jasper because he didn't do anything wrong. Rosalie because the only reason she hated me was because she was jealous of the human me. I can't forgive Edward, Alice, Carlisle or Esme. It just hurts too much.

'Father, may I?' I asked politely and he nodded towards me, smiling. I stood up, but Jane wouldn't let go of me. 'Jane sweetie, I promise you I'm not going to leave again okay? But you have to let go now.' I said softly. She nodded and let go. I took a step towards them, and took Emmett by the hand. He smiled at me and I pulled him closer to me, and stopped him when he was about two feet away from the others. I did the same with Jasper and Rosalie. 'Emmett, I forgive you because I know that I can't stay mad at you for long, it's practically impossible. You're my big brother, and nothing can ever change that. Jasper, I never blamed any of this on you, so please don't blame yourself. I forgive you. Rosalie, I know the only reason you didn't like me was because you were jealous that I was human, so I forgive you and I hope now we can be friends?' I ask, and she nods and hugs me. I look back at the others.

'Alice, Edward, you two honestly disgusts me. Edward you just left and you honestly think that if you came back I would forgive you and we would live happily ever after? Did you think I believed you when you LIED and said you loved me? I never loved you, but it was needed for my mission. And don't fucking act like you're hurt. I know you don't give a damn. Alice…wow. Do you ever take anyone else's thoughts and feelings before your own? Bella let's go shopping! Bella lets dress you up and make you uncomfortable! Bella let's do everything that I want to do and just leave your wants out of the picture! God, you are so selfish!' I looked towards Esme and Carlisle with tears in my eyes.

'I honestly thought of you two as parents. It hurts to know I was just being used. It really hurts.' That was all I said. I didn't wait for a reaction from them. Heidi ran in.

'Princess, I should warn you, Demetri, Felix, and Alec just found out you were back.' Oh. No. I screamed and jumped into Caius' arms. He laughed and held me tight in his arms.

'What's the matter dear? Afraid of a few boys?' he asked, oh how I'd like to smack him right now. I glared at him.

'You do know that I've been gone a hundred years right? They're going to go fucking nuts!' and its true. These boys are like my children, and they are going to attack me. Just then the door opened and I was brutally attacked.

Yep.

You heard me.

They practically hugged the life out of me.

'Guys! Guys come on! Come on get off of me! GUYS!' I screamed and they finally got off of me. They each hugged me once more and just stood in front of me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at them. 'I missed you too guys. You have no idea.' I whispered. They smiled sadly and nodded I pulled them back in my arms and motioned for Jane to come over. She didn't need any more convincing and ran to me. I held all of them as they sobbed. Yes, sobbed. Boys can sob too. It's not nice to be sexist.

'We missed you so much momma.' Alec said. Yes, they have called me 'momma' for, well, forever. And I don't mind it one bit.

'You were gone for too long mom.' Felix whined. I couldn't help but agree with him. I just nodded and just held them tighter. I can't believe it's been a hundred years since I've seen my children. That sounds utterly ridiculous.

'Umm…excuse me…princess.' I heard. I turned around to find Esme looking right at me. I sighed and tried to pry them off of me.

'Guys, I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I promise, later on we can go lay out in the garden and just hug each other, but right now momma needs to do business.' I promised them. They reluctantly let go and I walked over to Esme. I kept my distance though. I looked over towards the ones I did forgive and they were glaring at Esme. That's weird. I'll figure it out later.

'Princess, I, you have no idea how sorry I am.' She looked close to sobbing, and I almost thought about forgiving her when:

'That is such a lie Esme and you know it!' that came from Carlisle. He looked livid. I looked at him and waited for him to elaborate that. 'She couldn't be happier that you were gone. She never even cared about you. It disgusts me. You had us all fooled thinking that you cared about us and we all believed you. I can't believe I stayed with you all this time.' He practically roared, and my eyes widened. In fright. I've never seen Carlisle like that before. It honestly scared me. I backed away a little bit. He looked over at me and gave me an apologetic face. I nodded. I looked back over to my children and saw Jane looking like she was contemplating something.

'Jane dear, what is it?' I asked softly. She looked at me and then looked towards Aro. He motioned for her to come over and she gave him her hand. He gasped. Aro actually gasped.

'Of course not my dear, never again. I swear to you.' So that's what this was about. She was afraid Aro was going to send me away again. I ran over to her and quickly pulled her into my arms. Eventually all of my children and Caius were in my arms.

'Shhh. It's okay babies. I'm never going to leave again. You hear me? Never!' I sob, and Caius cups my cheek in his hands.

'God, I've had enough of this emotional _crap_. Bella I can't believe you see these monsters as your children.' Edward. I hissed. I slammed him into a wall.

'If you **ever** talk about my children like that again, I will personally rip you apart and burn the pieces. Do you understand?' I scream. He looks actually scared. Success!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I kept you waiting! I own nothing, as always. Read and Review, it would make me veeeeeery happy and make me write more :)

As I continued to growl at Edward, my children held on tighter to me, as if begging me not to disappear. "I swear to God Edward, if you EVER talk about my family like that again I will NOT hesitate to kill you. Understand?" he nodded his head in understanding. I gave him one last glare before I looked back to my children. "Now, I promise you guys, I'm never leaving you again, you hear me? Never, with a capital N. I refuse to leave my children and mate again." I said, tearing up a bit at the end. Caius came over to me and picked me up. He whispered soft words of comfort to me, while carrying me to our room. He always knows when I need some time alone with him. And no, I don't mean "alone time". Time to just be with him.

When we got to our room, he laid me on our bed and just held me there. Hours could have passed, days even, I don't know. When I'm with him time stops, literally. I know that must sound really cheesy, but it's true. Sometimes, it's just like we're the only two people on this earth. When I'm looking into his eyes, all coherent thoughts fade away. I can only think of him. Of us.

When we finally opened our eyes to see what time it was, we noticed that six hours have passed. We slowly rose from the bed and started out the door. He stopped my suddenly, and turned me around to kiss my forehead. It was such a sweet gesture. We headed to the throne room, hand in hand. All of a sudden there were four other vampires around us. I turned to see Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix all smiling at us. I smiled brightly back at them. This is my family. This will always be my family. Nothing will take them away from me, ever again. Aro won't send me away again, and I won't go. I will NOT leave them. I can't.

As we were walking down the hallway, all of our arms joint, I realized something. Something I probably should have realized a very long time ago.

Home is where the heart is.

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to write, and that when I finally put it up its sooo crappy. I had such bad writers block, it wasn't even funny. I think this is gonna be the end of this story, just because it seems like a good place to end it. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review, it would make me so very happy :) I love you all, hopefully I'll have another story up soon.


End file.
